herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ralsei
Ralsei is a deuteragonist in Toby Fox's 2018 indie RPG DELTARUNE. Ralsei is one of the three prophecized Delta Warriors, along with Kris and Susie. He is a Darkner, a mysterious species of creatures seemingly unknown to Humans or Monsters. Biography Background Not much is known about Ralsei, outside of what he tells Kris about his life prior to forming the Delta Warriors. He claims that, despite being a Prince, he has no subjects to rule over. He also mentions having spent his entire life alone, waiting for Kris and Susie to arrive. His age, as well as the very nature of his existence, are questionable. In DELTARUNE Ralsei is the second Darkner met by Kris and Susie (the first being an anonymous Lancer). The two Lightners stumble into Ralsei's kingdom upon falling into the Dark World. Ralsei, hooded and mysterious, recites his prophetic legend to the two heroes, explaining that the three of them are legendary heroes, destined to save the world from the threat of the Angel's Heaven. The three Delta Warriors must seal the Dark Fountain opened by the King of Spades, so that the world can be safe and, more pressingly to Susie, so that the Lightners can return home. Although Susie is quick to leave, Kris remains with Ralsei as they leave the empty kingdom, beginning their adventure. Through the course of this adventure, Ralsei earnestly suggests that Kris and Susie spare enemies, but remains complicit and trustworthy in Kris' leadership. He often, albeit lightly, scolds Susie on her behavior and violence towards the enemies, which leads to her temporarily becoming a villain along with Lancer, the son of the Spades King. Doing his best to help Susie and Lancer grow their friendship, he'll often allow himself to be the target of their jokes and bullying for the sake of helping them grow. Once Susie joins the team once again, the Delta Warriors confront and defeat the Spades King and reseal the Dark Fountain. Ralsei wishes the two goodbye as they depart for the Light World once again. Personality Above all else, Ralsei is trusting and optimistic, often to a fault. He believes wholeheartedly that any person can be good, and that a peaceful solution is always preferable to violence. He is kind to anyone, even when being bullied and harassed, and is immediate to forgive others for any transgressions. His pacifistic nature, paired up with his desperate desire to see the good in people, leads to him becoming a target of cruelty and betrayal. Despite this, he doesn't seem to question his morals and continues along the path of good. Ralsei is also notably easily flustered, blushing even when Kris stands too close to him for prolonged periods of time. Flirting is also something he has a great deal of trouble with, stumbling over his words when commanded to romance the enemy. Quick to compliment, and always positively receptive to compliments in turn, Ralsei seems to always be grateful for any positive interaction with the people he cares about. Relationships Kris Kris is Ralsei's closest companion through the journey, remaining with Ralsei for the entirety of the game after meeting him. Although Kris isn't very outwardly expressive, Ralsei seems deeply attached to them, even blushing when they stand near him. Ralsei often confides in Kris, talking about his worries about Susie and Lancer, and respects Kris' opinions on whatever they talk about. Despite Ralsei's nature as a pacifist, he will attack if commanded by Kris, showing a deep trust in their decisions. Susie Ralsei tries to help Susie at nearly every point in the game, even when Susie becomes an enemy to himself and Kris. He often plays along with Lancer's hijinx to make Susie happy, despite the result of this usually being negative for him. Susie often makes jokes at Ralsei's expense, which Ralsei typically handles with a calm attitude, although he rarely tries to bargain with Susie to stop her bullying. By the end of the game, Ralsei remarks about how proud he is of Susie's growth, and forgives her for how she has acted. Lancer Despite Lancer not being a part of the Delta Warriors, Ralsei still treats him with respect. Ralsei is usually nice to Lancer, but seems to have a shorter tolerance for his antics than he does for Kris or Susie. At first, Ralsei is blunt with Lancer, pointing out the flaws in his plans and rejecting Lancer's request for the spoils of their battles. Once Ralsei sees that Lancer and Susie are enjoying themselves as villains, however, he begins to grow more patient, humoring and playing along with their ineffective schemes to boost their confidence. Despite Lancer's consistent presence as an enemy, Ralsei seems to deeply care about him. Ralsei seems content with Lancer's new reign as ruler once the King is defeated, trusting in his competence. The King Although Ralsei's interactions with the King are limited, he easily trusts King's pleads for forgiveness after defeating him. Due to his kind nature, Ralsei even heals the King's wounds to ease his pain, intending to come to a civil resolution with the monarch. Much to Ralsei's surprise, the King immediately betrays him and the other Delta Warriors. This betrayal leads to Ralsei realizing that not everything can be resolved peacefully. Trivia *Ralsei's name is an anagram of Asriel. This references Asriel Dreemurr, who is a major character from UNDERTALE. **When Ralsei removes his hat, he appears to bear an uncanny resemblance to Asriel, appearing as a small, white goat. ***Ralsei also quotes Flowey just before teaching Kris how to fight. Flowey is another form of Asriel. *Ralsei's Manual, a gift he gives to Kris, cannot be read ingame, but the contents actually exist in the files. *Ralsei's horns are red, which is not seen in any other goat-like character in either UNDERTALE ''or ''DELTARUNE. **This is seemingly related to a pair of fake red horns once owned by Kris, that have since been lost. Navigation Category:The Chosen One Category:Healers Category:Magic Category:Hypnotists Category:Lawful Good Category:Pacifists Category:Sidekicks Category:Betrayed Category:Supporters Category:Male Category:Merciful Category:Nurturer Category:Optimists Category:Selfless Category:Voice of Reason Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence